


Blood

by rinsed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Update Fic, Sadstuck, Spoilers, upd8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsed/pseuds/rinsed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you are dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are dying.

All you could feel was all the blood in your body rushing to two points in your body — everywhere else felt void, weightless. Everything moved in slow motion. The world seemed to disapparate upwards, like sand blowing in the wind. Or sand in an hourglass. The sand in your hourglass was at the last few grains suspended above the centre.  
Suddenly, a weight you didn't even know was there until it was gone removed from both points. Both points felt the same weightlessness your feet would feel when you sit down after hours of walking, or your arms would feel when you put them down after hours of holding them above your head. Uncomfortable relief.  
Black, white, silver spots dotted your vision, like stars. Stars. She liked stars. One day, she convinced you to stay awake until five in the morning, when it was nine o'clock at night where she was, because she wanted you both to be able to see the stars together, in case you never did meet. She said it was more fun with you instead of by herself. She said when you met in person, you should watch them together. But you never told anyone that.

The world around you began to look more and more like sand blowing in the wind as you sunk to the ground. Your surroundings blurred and refocused. All the noise, loud, screaming noise, got more and more distant, replaced with a high pitched ringing in your ears, along with the sound of clocks ticking which came about when you reached god tier, which you had never been able to get rid of.

It didn't hurt. You were glad it didn't hurt — this way, you know Bro wasn't in any pain, either. In fact, he probably would've loved this shit. Getting stabbed seemed to be the Strider way to go, and considering his love of awesome swords, he'd probably have seen it the second best way to go, besides smuppet suffocation. Landing was okay. You were okay. You weren't in any pain. Neither was she.

_I'm sorry, Harley._

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you._   
_I was never cut out to be the hero._   
_But I tried my best._   
_I promise._   
_I tried._   
_I tried to save you._

_I'm sorry._

Truthfully, you had always known this was going to happen. Not this specific situation, but you knew soon enough you were going to die. God of Time and all, you could see what was going to happen on this clusterfuck of a timeline you've had the absolute pleasure of having to maintain. Honestly, you were glad to be away from that; it was confusing and all over the place and it gave you a fucking migraine more often than not.

What sucks about it the most is you couldn't be the hero. You couldn't save her. You couldn't save anyone, and you're fucking useless now. You're dying and your friends are going to die and you can't do shit to save them because you were supposed to do it, you were supposed to fix everything and save anyone and you can't to that anymore because you're fucking dying. Even as a God you couldn't fix things.

Your hand found hers, and your eyes found the black, velvety sky. Through the red haze left by the chaos below, you could see the stars.

 _Look, Jade._  
 _We're finally doing it._  
 _We're making this shit happen._  
 _We got to watch the stars together._  
 _Like we said we would._  
 _Remember?_  
  
\--

A few hours ago, you had found a troll named Callie Ohpee, on a stage in the middle of nowhere. Something wasn't right. You didn't know what had happened before, or after this, but you had a feeling of dread settled in your stomach. Like you had some knowledge something, somewhere, was terribly wrong. You felt like you were in a dream. Or rather, a dream just on the brink of becoming a nightmare.

Before you knew what was happening, your vision was engulfed with a blinding, blaring white light. You squinted as your eyes began to adjust. You didn't know where you were. Again. It was just white.

"What...?" you mumbled to yourself.  
You called out for Callie, but to no avail. The feeling in your stomach got heavier, and you began to look around for any signs of anything other than white void.

Your chest dropped to your stomach as your eyes met two others, matching the void around you.

Everything came flooding back.  
Every memory of who you were, where you had been. And these eyes, who they belonged to. His name flooded your mind, and you could taste it like blood in your mouth. It erupted out of your mouth, filling the void surrounding you. You were blind again, only seeing white, forcing your eyes shut.

You awoke, a weight baring down on your chest, the name still stuck in your throat. The air was hot, the sky was black, bleak. You felt half asleep, unwilling to move until you felt something hot encircling your fingers. You lifted your hand, discovering red, warm liquid coating your fingertips. You looked down.

It was him. His body was slumped over yours. Your other hand was in his.  
Shock, panic, fright struck you all at once like a truck. Instinctively, you jumped up, tears stinging your eyes as you saw him roll onto the floor. You wiped your hands on your torso neurotically, trying as hard as you could to get his blood off of you.

" _Shit!_ "

You took his hand again. You called it out again. His name. You repeated it as your hands held his face, his hair, his head. You repeated it as your hands found the wounds on his chest. You transitioned from wanting his blood off you to not caring at all.

_He's dead._   
_He's dead._   
_He's dead._

You felt hands take your arms, and you struggled against this force trying to pull you away from him, hysterically running back. Your hands found his face again. His name was echoing around you. His name. Tumbling from your mouth.

_He's dead.  
Wake up. Wake up. Please, please fucking wake up, don't you understand, we're gods, wake up, please._

His name. Dave Strider. Knight of Time.

Your name is Jade Harley, and you're holding his corpse in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn't that great, but that upd8 had me feeling some kinda way that I had to write about it. Considering I was tired and emotional and had spent hours reading through DaveJade fluff as I basically cried over the fact Dave died trying to save Jade, I think I did an okay job, and even though this definitely isn't the best thing I've ever written, fangirly fluff is good sometimes.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
